Winter the Albino Aisha
by Aisha Felina
Summary: Winter is a troubled pet,being albino.When she has to save Neopia,it only adds to those troubles.
1. Meet Lina

~The white abandoned Aisha~Alone in a cell in the Neopian Pound,sat a small white Aisha.She was white for a reason.She wasn't painted.She was born that way.She was one of the very few albino Neopets,and was treated different.She had an owner...but that was a month ago.She was abandoned because she was weak."Do all owners think about is a strong neopet?"she asked her self quietly.She had asked that question every day almost.No one was in the cells next to her now.She wasn't alone..just no one was near her.The door opened and in came the techo,what was his name?Dr.Death.That explains it.But it was early,so it meant that another pet was being but in.She was right,it was a small female Zafara that was a green color.She was put in the cell right next to the Aisha.Dr.Death closed the door on her cell and walked out.She noticed the Zafara's eyes were moist."Hello.Are you okay?"The Aisha asked.The Zafara turned around noticing her for the first time.She sighed."I'm glad I have some one else to speak with.I've never been here before.My name is Melina.You can call me Lina,"She said."What's your name?""I go by the name Winter,"The Aisha said looking up for the first time.The Zafara saw her eyes and gave a small gasp."Your an albino aren't you?"she said in amazement.Winter nodded."My Mom was an albino,while my Dad was blue.I was 'created' by an owner,but when he found out my condition,he shoved me in here with out second thought.I've been in here a whole month.""Wow..thats so cruel.I was put in here because my owner wanted a Chomby before they ran out.I was her first pet,too,among by three siblings."Lina sighed."Well I can tell you everything about this place,"Winter began.They then talked the rest of the day about their old families and anything else that came to mind.They stopped only to eat their dinner.Which wasn't very much.Winter was used to the taste,but Lina thought it was horrible.But she had eaten regular food before.Dr.Death came later to tell the pets it was 10 minutes till lights out.Winter and Lina settled to go to sleep where they could see each other through the bars."Oh!I forgot to tell you.Tomorrow is tour day.Thats where groups of owners come in to pick a pet..or two.You have chance,"Winter explained."What about you?You have as fair a chance as I have,"Lina said sleepily.Winter shook her head."Sorry..but I doubt it.That'll be the day,when I get adopted.That'll be the day.."She trailed off as she fell asleep and the lights whent off.~*~Okay I know,It was short.But if you review,it will really help me out.This is my first Neopets fanfic,so go easy on me.So please review and tell me if you like it or not!See you! ;) 


	2. Adopted

~Adopted~When Winter woke up the next day,she felt slightly excited.Lina was right.She had a chance.But would it come?As all the other Neopets woke up,the red Uni,Rose walked in.She was really nice.She was in charge of Neopets being adopted."Now everyone,"she said, "You should know this is a special day! Humans come in to find Neopets,and some of you may be adopted.We are going to take your pictures,to show them,and write down your stats on the back,"she said cheerfully.She then began working her way around the room.After doing Lina,she got to Winter."Name?" she asked."Winter.""Health?""8/8.""Gender?""Female.""Anything else you would like to say?""I'm an albino,not painted.Make sure they know that." "Sure thing,dear," Rose said as she walked off to the next pet.Winter looked over to see Lina staring at her."What is it?""Have you..done this before?"Lina asked.Winter shook her head. "Oh."About 20 minutes later Rose exited.All the pets had hopeful looks on their faces.They were all hoping for one thing:Adoption.********************Rose stood happily behind the desk,too eager to sit down.She always loved these days. Dr.Death was slumpled in his chair staring at Rose. Soon after a few people came in."Welcome everyone!If you could kindly come up here and wait,we can get started!" Rose said cheerfully.First was a young teenage girl around 14.She had lond blonde hair and had on a sky blue shirt and long blue jeans.Pearched on her shoulder was a yellow male Aisha,and next to her was a blue male Blumaroo."Hey there!" the girl said. "My name is Lillian,but please call me Lily,everyone else does.I'm looking for one,possibly two,female pets.Can you show me any females?"she said clasping her hands together.Rose nodded and handed her the female pictures.As Lily looked trough them she saw none that interested her.When she got near the end she saw Winter's picture.She smiled and looked at her stats."Isn't she adorable?!"Lily said as she showed her pets the pic.The Blumaroo hopped happily and the Aisha nodded joyfully.She then showed it to Rose. "I want her please!""You do know she has low stats?And that she is an albino pet?"Rose asked her.Lily nodded her head."Yes.But I don't care about stats.It's about a feeling I get.I know shes one.""Well follow me then please for you can meet her!"and with that Rose and Lily headed out into the other room,leaving Lily's two pets in the lobby.********************"Someone should be coming any time now,"Winter said,resting her head on her arms.Lina nodded.At that moment Lily and Rose walked in.They went up to Winter's cell."Winter,this girl is going to adopt you!Her name is Lily,"Rose explained.Winter was shocked.She never thought this would happen."If you are going to adopt me,I want you to adopt her too,"Winter said pointing to Lina.Lina opened her mouth to say that she didn't have to,but closed it when Winter gave her a look."Hmm?"Lily said as if she was coming out of a daze."Lina.She's my only friend and I want her to come too.Please?" Winter asked kindly.That's when Lily noticed Lina."Oh!She's cute too!"Lily exclaimed while running up to Lina's cage door. "Can I take her too?That'll make four pets,two girls two boys,and that would be SO perfect,they would get along great!"She said in a jumble."Why of course you could!That would help out alot,"Rose told her."Okay,let's go!"Lily said happily.Rose opened both cages and Lily scooped each pet in an arm.She then headed out to greet her other pets,and to sign all the papers.********************Once they all got outside,Lily sat on a bench as her pets sat around her."Now guys,this is Lina,"She said as she pointed to the little Zafara."And this is Winter,she is an albino pet," Lily said as she then pointed to Winter.The other pets nodded to them."Now,"Lily said as she pointed to the Blumaroo."You can call him Bo.He's hyper sometimes but will always help you out.The yellow Aisha here,"she said patting his head,"Is Hero.He's the cool one." Hero winked at Winter and recieved a blush in response." C'mon,we're going shopping!"Lily said hopping up.She walked ahead while her pets followed.Bo and Lina chatted while Hero and Winter started a friendly conversation."So,do you know where we are going 'shopping' at?"Winter asked Hero.He nodded."She'll most likely go to the clothes shop and buy you both collars,"he said.He lifted his head to show her the red satin collar around his neck.She looked at Bo to see a blue satin collar around his."They are all quite comfortable.""And then probably to a food shop,and next to home.It's a lovely place.You'll have to share a room with Lina,as I have to share one with Bo,"He explained.Soon after Lily found the clothes shop,and they went in.Luckily,the place wasn't crowded.Then again,Neopia Central wasn't very crowded.Lily bought a black jewelled collar for Winter,and a jewelled collar for Lina.They came out and Lily fastened the collars around their necks.They then went to the smoothie shop where they picked out fresh,cool smoothies to eat at home.When they headed out again,they noticed that the streets were bare,except for about three other owners and pets."Don't you think it's a bit..odd?" Lina asked as she looked around.The others stopped and turned to her."What?"Lily asked curiously.Lina shook her head."Never have I seen Neopia Central so barren,even the some plants are dry.And even on events,though I know today isn't one,there are still more pets,and more owners.It is just strange to me,"Lina answered.Hero suddenly sat and sniffed the air."What is that smell?It's strong,"Hero pointed out.Everyone sat to sniff also."Smoke!"Bo suddenly shouted as he pointed off a little ways.They all gasped."What is it from?"Lina half shouted.Winter's eyes widened as realization suddenly struck her."Believe me,this is no ordinary fire,"She exclaimed,her voice full of worry."This is an arson,and it's coming from the direction of the pound!"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Aisha:Hiyo everybody!I'd like to thank everyone who has actually _read_ this story so far,but I would also like to thank Misura and Daricio for reviewing! And as answer to Daricio's questions,yes I do go on Neopets (I love that website! ^__^),and my username is Aisha_girl352.Exactly as is,it dosen't have to be capitalized (I think..).Well please keep the reviews up I appreciate it,no matter how many I do or don't get.Leesha:And if you do,you shut her up for while.Aisha:Meanie. :pLeesha:Thats my job. ;)Aisha:Anyways,please review!Okay?Seeyas!! ^________^ 


End file.
